1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose construction and to a new method of making a vacuum cleaner hose construction, as well as to an insert for such a vacuum cleaner hose construction and to a method of making the insert.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose construction that comprises an elongated vacuum hose having an end and an electrical conductor extending therealong and being provided with an end portion at the end, an electrical terminal connector carried on the hose and being fixed to the end portion, and an enlarged cuff disposed onto the end of the hose and covering at least part of the connector to hold the connector and its interconnected end portion in a predetermined position on the hose. For example, see the Holden U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,715; the Holden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,171 and the Reynolds et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,578.
Also see the Tucci U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,628 and the Colter U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,517 for apparatus for applying terminal connectors in side-by-side relation to electrical conductors, such as electrical conductors on vacuum cleaner hoses.